Amores extraños
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Una terrible noticia para Christ su padre murió en un accidente y llora día y noche por él. Su madre no puede trabajar debido a ello, alguien de esa fiesta le llegan nuevos sentimientos y atracciones y empezará a ver a la mamá de Christ muy atractiva ¿tom
1. Chapter 1

Amores extraños 1.

Una terrible noticia para Christ su padre murió en un accidente y llora día y noche por él. Su madre no puede trabajar debido a ello, alguien de esa fiesta le llegan nuevos sentimientos y atracciones y empezará a ver a la mamá de Christ muy atractiva ¿tomará el lugar del padre? ¿Cómo reaccionará su hijo? Averíguenlo. Quiero decir también que me gustó la historia "frutos del amor"

Un día muy triste para la familia y amigos, había ocurrido un accidente uno muy feo.

Las personas que fueron invitadas entraban a la gran mansión, algunas lloraban otras no decían nada. La casa estaba más llena de lo normal y todos vestían de negro, en la entrada se dejaban los regalos y más adelante estaban los bocadillos.

Una señora con un vestido negro muy fino lloraba sosteniendo un pañuelo.

¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Por qué estas cosas deben pasar?

Así es la vida, querida, todos nos iremos algún día.- su esposo le daba palmadas.

Otras personas hablaban de lo sucedido.

¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Iba en un viaje de negocios en helicóptero y chocó contra una montaña.

Oh, que terrible.

Si, pero no creo que halla sentido dolor.

Ahí estaba, la viuda, en el medio de la recepción saludando a los que llegaban. Ahora saludaba a Topacio que la abrazaba.

Fue un buen hombre, nunca lo olvidaremos.

Lo se, pero es difícil.

Lo será para todos Mitxi.

Siguientes que venían a saludarla eran Amy, Nudillos, Rouge, Colas, Crema y Queso.

Hablo por todos cuando digo mi más sentido pésame.- dijo Amy.- Y que el señor (apellido) lo extrañaremos por siempre, te lo juro.- Amy sollozaba y abrazaba a (nombre)

Gracias Amy… gracias.

Más arriba subiendo las enormes y blancas escaleras de mármol, había un pequeño al que faltaba consolar. Muy, muy al fondo en el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos y en una ventana observando como entraba la gente ahí estaba Christ. Con esos lindos ojos azules que derramaban lágrimas, estaba vestido con traje negro como uno más en la casa.

Ahí sin nadie que lo consuele sostenía un collar que le había regalado su padre entes de saber que moriría.

Había pasado media hora y estaban listos para comenzar, faltaba una persona por llegar pero no podía retrasar más el velorio.

Los invitados subieron a las limusinas que los llevarían al cementerio a despedirse del cuerpo de Harold.

Colas subió arriba y se encontró con Christ, no le causaba ningún honor tener que avisarle que tenía que subir al auto para ver a su padre por última vez.

- ¿Christ?

- ¿Qué?

- Debemos irnos.

-…………..

- Se que es difícil y si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar con nuestra ayuda.

- Gracias Colas.

Dejó ese espacio vacío en el que se lamentaba y siguió a su amigo el zorro.

Cuando todos habían salido hacia allá una persona más llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta y entró con su pequeño esmoquin negro, parecía un pingüino azul.

Hola… ¿hay alguien?

El erizo Sonic entró a la mansión y nunca la vio tan vacía.

¿Se habrán ido? ¡Holaa!

Subió las escaleras y buscó a su amigo y pensaba que decirle, nunca consoló a laguien por esa pena.

Creyendo que era Christ entró a una habitación que no conocía, escuchó a alguien llorar y entró sin preguntar y lo que encontró fue a la madre de Christ llorando sentada en su cama, se veía más vacía con ella sola allí.

¿Señora?

Oh, Sonic, no te vi entrar.- se secaba las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas por tanto lloriqueo.

No hay nadie abajo.- serró la puerta.

No, todos se fueron al cementerio donde enterrarán a Harold. No podría ir, no quiero recordar a mi esposo en un cajón.

Volvió a llorar, Sonic la compadecía mucho, veía como esas lágrimas hacía que sus ojos brillaran más.

- Es una… verdadera lástima.

- Nos costará a los dos olvidarnos de Harold.

- No, nada de olvidar el señor Sondaik, en que se halla ido no quiere decir que ya no exista.

- Es verdad, pero ¿cómo aré para seguir? ¿Cómo crecerá mi hijo sin él presente?- se tapaba la cara.

- Yo me ocuparé de cuidar a Christ, seré como su padre… no, lo siento mucho no quería decir eso.

- No Sonic, él necesita a alguien como figura paterna, alguien que le enseña a valorar las cosas. Creo que nunca lo valoré demasiado.

- No diga eso, usted cuidó bien a Christ aunque estaba ausente algunas veces.

Mitxi miraba a Sonic como si fuera su hijo y veía esa cara de ángel comprensivo.

Cuando me miro al espejo veo una persona que no sabe ser madre y aunque intenta nunca lo logra.

Seque esas lágrimas, yo no veo eso cuando la miro a la cara.

¿Y qué ves en mí?

Veo… una mujer que quiere mucho a su hijo, una mujer que tiene todo lo que cualquier mujer querría… esa luz en su cara que… la veo y me hace feliz.

A Mitxi le hacía sentirse muy bien escuchar eso, tanto que la hacía sonreír con sus ojos serrados.

El erizo se quedó un rato mirándola medio boquiabierto y sus ojos se iluminaban al verla.

Sentía que su corazón hacía un nuevo latido que nunca había sentido. Era como saborear algo dulce.

Qui… quizás nun… nunca se lo dije……………. Pero es muy hermosa.

¿Lo crees?

Si… y mucho…… tiene mucho por vivir y no debe desperdiciarlo llorando.

Los dos se miraron sin perderse de vista, el erizo se acercaba más a ella, besó sus labios y se tiró sobre ella y quedaron en la cama besándose.

El padre había dado sus palabras para poder enviar al señor Sondaik las campanas sonaban anunciando su entrada al cielo, se retiraban de a poco para ir a sus casas. Christ vio por última vez a su padre como lo entraban con su cajón lleno de flores.

Todos se retiraban y Christ resignado también. Justo cuando se dirigía con los demás apareció Sonic, el chico pensativo se preguntó por qué no había llegado a tiempo y esa que es el erizo más rápido del mundo.

¿Sonic? ¿Qué pasó?

Lo.. lo siento Christ, no encontraba la ropa y… Cielos lo lamento mucho Christ. Me siento muy mal. Amigo.- le puso una mano en su hombro.- Vendré a verte cuando quieras.

Gracias Sonic.- el niño observó la ropa de erizo mientras lo abrazaba.

Sonic, tienes la camisa al revés.

¡Oh, Oh.

El primer ¡Oh! Fue como si delatara frente a sus ojos lo que había pasado con Mitxi y el otro Oh, fue para disimular la tensión.

¿Te sientes bien?

Si, si.- decía nervioso acomodando su corbata.- Te acompaño a casa Christ.

Claro.

Alguien estaba presente en esa escena melancólica y era un equidna con el seño fruncido y un aire de, esto me parece raro.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Sondaik, Christ entraba y Sonic ni siquiera puso un pie.

¿Qué pasa Sonic?

No, no puedo quedarme quizás venga después. Yo que tú voy a ver a tu madre seguro que te necesita.

Bueno, adios.

Adios.

Con la velocidad del sonido preparó para irse pero hubo alguien que se interpuso en su camino.

Sonic.- dijo cruzado de brazos Nuckles.

¿Nuckles qué haces aquí?

Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí. Respóndeme esto ¿cómo el erizo más rápido del mundo puede recorrer cualquier lado con solo minutos y no puedes llegar al funeral de su amigo?

No, si, no, si yo llegué… a la casa.- juntó sus dos índices.

¿Y quién estaba en la casa?

Nadie… solo la madre de Christ.

¿Y por qué no vinieron ninguno de los dos?

Porque… porque…

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Chapter 2

El secreto.

Bueno, se viene buena ¿eh? ¡Qué siga! ¡Qué siga! ¡Siiiiiiii!

Nuckles: Compórtate.

Yo: ¿Qué no puedo gritar siiiiiii en mi historia?

Nuckles: Ya estoy bastante gruñón con el papel que me diste y encima le di una piña a Sonic.

Yo: Bueno…

Nuckles: ¿Sabes las demandas que me dio?

Yo: Bueno…

Nuckles: Una por golpe innecesario, otra por ruptura de premolar, otra por violencia hacia los animales…

Yo: ¡Bueno! ¡Callate! ¡Pero, que incha pelota!

Nuckles:…………. Te voy a demandar por mal uso de lenguaje argentino en el internet.

Yo: ¡¡Me lleva la ·"& !

¿Por qué?- dijo más duro.

Porque cuando se fueron todos…- suspiró.- Ella y yo lo hicimos.

¿¡Eh! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa estás loco! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a un a un niño que acaba de enlutar!

No grites pueden escuchar.- dijo con gotas en la cabeza.

¡¿Idiota!

Nuckles le dio un golpe en la quijada y luego lo levantó del cuello.

No lo se, solo pasó.

No podría describir la furia que sentía Nuckles, era algo muy indignante para él.

¿Sabes que le puedes provocar un trauma?

No lo tiene porqué saber.- dijo serio y se desprendió de él.

Sonic.- dijo bajando la voz.- ¿Qué pasa si nace un bebé?

No, no había pensado en eso.

¿Qué harás?

Visitarla supongo y por favor no le digas nada a Christ, no se cómo podría reaccionar.

Bien, sigue tu camino erizo.

Sin decir nada más el erizo azul se fue rápidamente.

-¿Mamá?

El pequeño niño rico fue hacia su habitación, entró y la encontró con una bata amarilla con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso es raro, pensó él, ¿no es que estamos de luto? Siguió preguntándose.

Crístofer, ¿cómo estás hijo?- dijo sorprendida.

Algo cansado y tú, ¿por qué no fuiste?

Oh cariño, me sentía tan mal que no me pude levantar. Lo siento.

¿Y por qué la bata?

Ah, ah acabo de tomar un baño. Tú también deberías tomar uno.

Christ fue directamente al baño y serró la puerta, miró la bañera y se acercó a ella. Pasó su mano sobre ella y la miró.

Tristemente bajó la mirada serrando los ojos, parecía que su tristeza regresaba.

La bañera está ceca.- dijo él.

Toda la noche y al amanecer el niño dudaba de su madre porque se había dado cuenta a pesar de tener once años que su propia madre le mentía.

Sinepre que la veía pasar se preguntaba a dónde iba, por qué y con quién. Empezaba a dudar de Sonic, hizo un alista de las personas con las que habló ayer y las personas menos vistas habían sido el erizo y Mitxi.

¿Qué estarán ocultando?- decía en su habitación rebotando una pelotita verde de goma contra la pared.

¿Estarán planeando algo? ¿Y qué sería?

Pobre e inocente niño no sabe más que pensar, se hacía más problema con la madre que otra cosa.

No comía mucho durante la semana y su madre no se enteraba porque no tenía tiempo para él. Pero como hay se suspendió una película de acción, que tenía que interpretar a una ladrona que se vuelve buena al final, pasó la tarde con su hijo en un parque.

Paseaban por un bote sobre el río del parque.

¿Qué pasa Christ? Estuviste muy callado.

Ah.- decía apoyado en un extremo del bote.

¿Quieres comer?

No tengo hambre.

Creí que estarías contento que hoy podíamos estar juntos.

Si lo estoy.- dijo no casi del todo seguro.

Te diré algo que te alegrará más, gracias que tu padre dejó todo su dinero a mi nombre, que en paz descanse, me tomaré jubilaré y tendré mi jubilación y estaremos más juntos que nunca.

¿¡En serio eso es grandioso!

Quería guardártelo como sorpresa.

¡Es genial mamá!

Christ estaba tan emocionado, contento, feliz que se había olvidado por completo de sus sospechas que tenía en su madre y Sonic.

-Iremos a todos lados juntos y aremos todo, juntos.

Final feliz abrazando a su hijo y casi chocan con un palo borracho flotante.

Pasaron dos semanas y los dos se divertían de lo lindo de la vida, pero había un problema que tenía Mitxi, tenía que citar a Sonic para hablar d ello.

El erizo vino en cuanto antes y ahí estaba ella esperándolo, sentada en su sillón muy caro.

-Siéntate por favor.

-Es algo malo, dime que no.- dijo inquieto.

- No, no para mí. Quiero contarte que ahora que recibí todo el dinero de Harold más mi jubilación, Christ y yo estamos muy bien.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- También quiero… decirte algo que me pasó hoy.

En la cocina estaba Christ con Ela haciéndose un sándwich de muchas cosas.

Tu apetito creció desde que tu madre no trabaja, señorito Christ.

No es que quisiera que lo hiciera pero las cosas pasan.- le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

Parece que todo marcha bien ahora.

Si Ela, nada arruinará esto.

Este salía hacia el living done no sabía que había llegado una visita inesperada. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Sonic y a su madre, estaba llorando nuevamente, como reacción de hijo quería sostenerla en sus brazos y preguntarle qué le pasa. Pero como vio a Sonic sabía que algo pasaba y aguardó, quizás ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto pensaba.

¿Qué pasa Mitxi?- preguntó el erizo con tristeza.

Miró a Sonic a los ojos y dijo esas palabras que este temía que dijera.

Estoy embarazada.

Sonic quedó boquiabierto y un ruido seco que nadie escuchó fue el sándwich que Christ tiró al suelo también boquiabierto. No sasbía si decir algo y como acto involuntario corrió por la cocina pero pareciera que se hubiera quedado ahí porque esa desgarradora escena quedó esa imagen de esos dos.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Si quieren que continúe dejen un revew por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

El nuevo hermano

Christ tardó en perdonar a su madre, se sentía invadido desde que ese erizo entró a su casa. ¿Cómo sabría él que Sonic estaba enamorado de su madre? Y ahora tendrá un hermano qué Dios sabe cómo será, aunque él estaba molesto… no Dios, Christ aún pasaba tiempo con su madre cosa que no hacía hace mucho.

Estaban en la sala, habían pasado meses y Mitxi estaba con un estómago enorme, claro su hijo lo notaba pero no hablaba de eso.

Mitxi estaba sentada en una mecedora mirando a Christ que construía un aeroplano de madre a escala.

Necesito hablarte.- dijo Mitxi.

¿De qué?- dijo sin mirarla.

Christofer, deberías odiarme ahora y lose.

… No te odio.

Aún no venía la parte triste y este ya se le humedecía los ojos.

Lo que me pasó, no se explicarlo… creo que fue la tristeza y la soledad que se juntaron en el preciso momento que vino Sonic. Creí que nunca volvería a amar y…

Christ dejó el pegamento al lado de la pintura roja y se dirigió a su madre para ofrecerle consuelo.

Yo te quiero, solo estoy decepcionado.

Te prometo que nunca más lo aré, estoy muy avergonzada.

Chrits abrazó a su mamá con todo cariño y eso la ayudó mucho, se veía en su cara el miedo de lo que vendría en el futuro.

-¿Me ayudarás a cuidar al bebé?

- Si, ¿tú y Sonic se casarán?

- No creo… somos muy diferentes… pero prometió venir a cuidar al bebé todos los días.

- No te preocupes mamá, lo cuidaré cuando nazca, siempre quise tener un hermano.

- Gracias Christ, verás que la pasaremos bien de todas formas.

Los dos tenían que salir al hospital para hacerse un análisis… para la madre, y al salir se encontraron con visitas inesperadas. Un montón de paparazzis con cámaras, grabadoras y micrófonos.

-¿Qué- qué es esto?- dijo Mitxi.

Señora Sondaik, hablo del canal tres ¿es verdad que usa toda la fortuna de su marido para sus gustos?

Señora Sondaik, ha recivido visitas diarias de Sonic el erizo ¿puede explicarnos por qué?

¿Piensa abandonar su carrera como actriz?

Los dos quedaron estupefactos con esos paparazzis y de inmediato Mitxi actuó para salir de esa manada de reporteros.

No puedo responder nada ahora, necesito que abran paso, mi hijo y yo debemos ir la hospital.

Tratando de tranquilizar las cosas lo empeoró ya que todos los reporteros de varias revistas y TV se amontonaron por esa gran noticia.

Parece que empeoré las cosas.- dijo Mitxi con una gota en la cabeza.- Si tiene que ser a la fuerza me temo que sí.

Tomó bien de la mano a Christofer y este a ella.- Christ, no te sueltes y sigue mi paso.

Corrieron apartando varios reporteros pero no se salvaron de las cámaras. El niño se sintió como un animal a punto de extinguirse al que había que fotografiarlo ya.

¡Dinos Christ! ¿Por qué van al hospital?

¿¡Sufre alguno de los dos sufre alguna enfermedad!

Todo eso y muchas más preguntas recibían a través de los vidrios polarizados de su limusina en la que los esperaba Tanaca.

Miraba a su madre sentada a su lado y ella le dijo.- Si te preguntan cualquier cosa que se refiera a esto no digas nada…- suspiró- ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron tan rápido? Como verás Christ, la vida de las celebridades no son nada fáciles por eso serás abogado o científico.

Oh.

Se había hecho los análisis… Mitxi no Christ, y el doctor entró con los resultados, su nombre era DR Chimico Nakiogo. Uno de los mejores doctores de Japón.

¿Y bien doctor?- dijo Mitxi apretando su bolso.

Todo parece andar bien, nacerá muy pronto y aseguro que será muy sano.

Eso es maravilloso.

Genial.- dijo Christ felz después de muchos meses.

Aunque debo decirles que este bebé no es común que digamos.

¿Qué? ¿Hay efectos secundarios en mi bebé?

No, no nada de eso. Solo que…- sacaba de unas carpetas unas radiografías de cómo era su bebé por dentro de su estómago.

Me preocupa estas púas.- las señalaba.- espero que no haya problemas cuando salga de su útero, podría dañarla un poco pero lo tenemos bajo control.

Gracias al Dios.

Pero no es eso no es todo, para serle sincero nunca he traído un niño mitad erizo mitad humano al mundo, eso es lo intrigante.

¿Qué, qué dice?- se sobresaltó Mitxi.

¿Quiere decir que puede salir las dos cosas?- dijo Christ.

Su madre casi se desmaya en la silla en la que estaba sentada,

- Es probable.

Parecía que el único tranquilo en esa habitación era el DR Chimico, Christ incrédulo y Mitxi asustada.

- Doctor prométame que mi hijo llegará sano y salvo.

- Aré mi mejor intento, ya que me resultaría interesante ver a un erizo con ombligo, sin ofender. A lo que vengo es, que podría nacer con ciertas cualidades heredadas de su padre y podría afectar a su estado humano.

- Dice que creciendo será erizo por completo.

- No estoy seguro de eso pero podría ser, hay muchas teorías que prefiero no hablarlas ahora.

Desvió la vista a Christ y sonrió dulcemente.- Y tú deberías estar orgulloso de tener un hermano con tal extraordinario don.

Ojalá que pueda correr como Sonic.- dijo Christ sonriendo.

Será fenomenal eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Pasó otro mes y parece que ya eras hora de su nacimiento, por poco la mamá de Christ da a luz a su hijo en su cancha de tenis.

Chris esperaba con Sonic en la sala de espera recapacitándose de los una vez más paparazzis y reporteros que los perseguían.

El chico ni quería mirar a Sonic, tenía ganas de destruirlo, no importa lo que le dijo a su madre que está bien tener un hermano. Lo dijo para hacerla sentir mejor, no quería verla deprimida siempre, tenía que actuar como si le agradara esta situación pero en realidad no quería ningún hermano como hijo de un erizo.

Sonic se sentía arrepentido por lo que hizo, estar al lado de Christ le era muy incómodo, buscaba algo de que hablar pero nada era útil en este momento. Lo miró con esos ojos verdes brillantes que pedían perdón de rodillas pero este otro no lo quería mirar aunque se muera.

Christ, yo…

El niño miró al otro lado dándole la espalda a Sonic.

Se que no quieres mirarme y lo entiendo, se que nunca me perdonarás. Pero al menos hazlo por tu madre…

La razón por la que estoy aquí, es para animar a mi mamá.

Se dio vuelta y miró con ojos terribles a Sonic que le dio escalofríos, nunca vio el lado obscuro de Christ.

Yo amo a mi mamá, tú no, eso es lo que nos diferencia porque yo estaré toda mi viuda a su lado en cambio tú nunca volverás a poner un pie en mi casa. Mientras yo esté ahí. ¿Comprendes eso?

Si.

No quiero ningún hijo tuyo en mi familia…….. no puedo creer que me fallaste, Sonic. No quiero ser tu amigo

No se dijeron nada más.

Pasó una hora y Mitxi salía en silla de ruedas con su hijo en brazos, su cara llena de luz como la describió Sonic ese día en que la visitó. Los dos estaban muy felices excepto Christ que finjía una sonrisa, se acercaron a verlo y era hermoso pero muy extraño, es niño…… ¿quieren saber cómo nació? ¿Será humano? ¿Será erizo? ¿O qué, hay otra cosa?

Me gustarían que dejen su crítica para beneficio mío.. Chauuuuuu.

-


End file.
